In recent fiber optic communication, broadcasting, and digital data communication environments, data congestion becomes more severe on a network due to electromagnetic interference, a poor signal reception condition, traffic load, etc. This makes it difficult for a signal transmitted by a sender to reach a receiver correctly, and thus causes data loss. Such data loss causes user inconvenience in various forms, like video and audio quality degradation, pixelization, a missing subtitle, file damage, satellite-based location information error, and data rate drop-off.
There is therefore a need of a technology for recovering the data loss on the network. Forward Error Correction (FEC) is a powerful technique capable of correcting, as well as detecting the occurrence of data error on the network. The FEC enhances data reliability in such a way that the sender transmits redundant information along with the data in order for the receiver to detect and correct errors using this information. That is, when data loss is detected at the receiver, the receiver performs decoding the data using the redundant data included therein.
One of the widely used FEC codes for a FEC coding device is Reed-Solomon code. Although there are various Reed-Solomon algorithms, technologies, and methods, it is difficult to apply them to embedded devices, such as smartphone and tablet computer, especially in a high speed data communication environment for the following reasons.
The use of a lookup table for mathematical operation may slow the encoding and decoding speeds. Complex operations, such as a determination for generating a reverse matrix of the generator matrix, vector multiplication, and element addition increase data decoding time. Also, a block matrix structure decreases the data processing speed and increases the complexity of the decoding process.
The above problems slow down the implementation speed of the Reed-Solomon algorithm. This makes it difficult to use the Reed-Solomon algorithm in the high speed data communication environment.
There is therefore a need of a data encoding method based on a Generator Cauchy Matrix that is capable of encoding data in the high speed data communication environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.